Chieftans Neices!
by Kai's lie
Summary: Horrible title, I know. But I'm also horrible at summaries to bott, woot! Anyhoo, here goes! Chieftans neices decide to visit the islands favorite stickin the mud, but is the island ready for such...Chaos? Rating may change later in the story!


"Yes...Okay...Wait....WHAT?! You can't just dump those two on me with no reason or warning!...Birthdays...Yeah, yeah...Fine, Tell June a- I know, sis, now how could I forget my own nieces' birthdays? *Sigh* I don't know, just tell them I'll atleast try dealing with them...Wait, no, tell them they'll have the (italics) best time in their lives...(italics end)" Chieftan ran a course hand through his thick jet black mane sighing.

He thought that he was alone, but of course, his colleagues, Agent BA-2 J and Agent BA-5 Spin were peeking between the fence that was the (bold)only(end bold) protection of the EBA HQ, except for the occasional shark and crazy jellyfish that presided in the sea that covered the HQ's location.

Of course, J and Spin weren't stalkers(if they were, they'd be stalking chicks at the mall, being jobless, of course), nopes, in fact, they (bolditalic)were(endBI) planning on throwing a whipped cream pie at Chieftan, but...

This was way better than seeing their favorite senior citizen get pie'd. Wait, no, they still were planning on pieing the older Agent, but not right now, they had to tell the interns and Commander Kahn...And Maybe the Divas as well... Okay, nevermind about the Divas...

:Later that Day:

"Hey guys! Guess what!" "You won't believe it!"J and Spin came running through the glass doors that opened to the HUGE Headquarters, the Main entrance was almost always crowded with interns, the techies, and the Agents themselves.

Everyone stopped in mid-step, Gossip was a rare thing on Elite Beat Island, and the juciest Gossip always came from J and Spin. All the Agents, techies, and even the interns(Who were supposed to get me coffee five minutes ago!!!) Crowded around The two Men, eyes hungry for the latest news on Chieftan or Kahn, I mean, what else is better than topics on the two seniors of The Elite Beat Agents? Nothing, and there's no beating topics on the Islands resident stick in the mud, Chieftan himself...

"Aha, Yups, He has a niece!!!"

"Omg, really?!" "Woah, no way!" "I always thought of him as an only child..." "I know, right?" "Aha, I never thought that even if he did have a sib, they wouldn't keep in touch like that!" "OMIGOSH!!! HERE HE COMES!!!" "Yeah, let's mob him with questions!!!" "Good Idea!!!"

The said agent had just entered the entrance just to see a hundred amused eyes directed towards him. "Uh...Okay then...I'll be leaving..."He turned on his heel and set a brisk pace back outside.

"GET HIM!!! THE INTERROGATION WILL START IN A FEW MINUTES!!!" A lower ranked agent announced. And with that, A wild chase started that was after Agent BA-1. In a few minutes, four agents were dragging him towards the assigned room for the interrogation...

:A few minutes later:

"I don't kno-"

"Don't deny it!!! Who is June?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"So you DO know who she is!"

"I never said that!"

"Sure you didn't..."

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Commander Kahn just happened to be walking down the hallway that housed the door to the interrogation room, and felt like he had the need to bust in and exert his rank.

All of the Agents that had decided to watch and those who didn't have any missions at the moment turned towards the voice, to see an annoyed commander.

"Anyone going to answer me?"

"Yups! We heard that Chieftan's niece is coming for a visit!"J helpfully put in.

"WHAT?! Agent BA-1!!! You know that we can't allow for outsiders to be on the island!"

"It'll only be fo-...Uh... No sir, it was just harmless gossip I bet..."Chieftan looked around the room if anyone noticed the first part, gladly, no one did...Except for...

"What's a fo?" Spin asked, grinning.

"Um... A fo is... Uh-" Chieftan looked for a believable answer when Commander Kahn interrupted,

"Answer!"

"Fo is short for 'For'!!! Geez! You'd think it was a sacred word or something." Chieftan answered annoyed.

"For what? What was that 'for' for anyways?" Commander, Spin, and J asked in perfect unision.

"FOR ATLEAST ONE MONTH!!! That's how long my... Family... Will be staying..."

"ONE MONTH?! DO YOU KNO-"

"We could recruit them, who knows? They are relatives of an Elite Beat Agent after all."

"Hmmmmm... Maybe the relative might actually be useful.." Commander Kahn rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Um, I heard that she was coming today!" J happily put in.

"Okay then, and Chieftan... KITCHEN DUTY FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!! Okay, then, time to get ready... J and Spin, you get the decor, all the rest of you... JUST GET READY!" Kahn briskly walked out of the room towards his office, muttering unkind thoughts about paperwork.

:Three hours later!:

A helicopter(the one the agents used for their entry in "Canned Heat", yes the very same!) Landed on the pad and the door opened to reveal two teen girls, one wearing a long-sleeved black dress with lace on the ends of it and the sleeves with a white collar accented with a green emerald, and had two long blonde pigtails on her head with almost knee-high boots and a light cover of black mascara over her eyes(Lolita?). The other wore an orange short-sleeve with green sleeves under and khaki capris, short black hair with blonde highlight bang things, and white sneakers with a red star on the back of each one with no make-up on her face whatsoever(Tomboy!!! :D).

"Yo! Gramps! Long time no see!" The tomboy raised her hand in greeting and brought it sown to slap Chieftan's back.

"I'm your uncle, not your grandfather." He sternly put his hand on the girl's head and his mouth twitched in what was close to a smile, "I think you've actually gotten shorter."

"WHAT?! NO WAY IN THE UNIVERSE THAT I'M SHORTER THAN A SOLID FIVE FOOT SIX! NO WAY IN... Uh... Yeah, no idea what to say."

"So... Are you the June we've been hearing about?" J grinned thinking of evil plot in getting his hair gel that Chieftan hid a few days earlier back.

"Uh... No, My name's Jace Evans, June's my older-sister-by-a-second over there." Jace pointed behind her at the other Teenaged girl. She waved calmly and walked towards Chieftan, "Good afternoon uncle." She said in an almost whisper.

"Um, okay then... Weirdos. How about we have some dinner?" Raised his arm to shield him from the questions and walked back to the building where Air conditioning was.

"Okay! I'm starving!" Jace followed Chieftan and Day one has been... completed!!!

Okay! First chapter of my first game-based story! Yaaaayyyy! Have any Questions, just pm me or something! :D


End file.
